Stay With Me
by Witch Rain
Summary: When fate starts to play a wild card Hermione must decide between what her heart wants and what her brains says is right. Full summary inside the first chapter SS/HG/SB


**The full summary didn't show so here it is:**

What was meant to be winter break has turned out to be a challenge in it's self. Black, Granger, and Snape must learn that in life you must beg, steal, and lie to get your way. But when fate starts to play a wild card Hermione must decide between what her heart wants and what her brains says is right.

**An: **Thank you for reading my fic I hope you like it.

Please review it means a lot to see what you all have to say.

Feel free to leave any question or comments.

* * *

**Raindrops fall from everywhere**

**I reach out for you but you not there**

**So I stood waiting in the dark**

**With your picture in my hand**

**Story of a broke heart**

**-Danity Kane: Stay With Me**

Chapter 1: Waiting

"Mione we have to go to bed. Come on he's not coming back tonight, if he ever does."

He stood by me his green eyes pleading with me just like his words. I don't know how long we had been here standing I think around 5 hours now though. But I knew I sure as hell was not going to leave not yet any way. I looked out the window from within headquarters waiting for a certain Sirius Black to come back from wherever he left off to. As I looked out the window to the pitch black grounds outside all I could think is if he's in a safe place and ok.

"No Harry you go and get some sleep I'll stay. I want to stay up a little longer he'll come I know he will just like he always does."

Like he always does. _I have to stay he'll come back he promised. He promised and I said I would wait. I have to he promised_. Yet every time I say it to myself there is doubt and fear. So many questions in my head so much chaos the only thing I can cling on is his promise. _What if he doesn't come back? What if the worst comes to worst?"_

"Mione you can not just sit here and wait for him like a puppy I don't give a damn what he said to you I won't allow it. He can't just keep doing this to you I won't let him no matter what. You should be treated better then that and he should have the bloody decency to know that!" He was starting to get mad.

"Wonder boy what do you expect from him? I mean we both talked everything through I knew what I was getting into when he and I started this. You know him better then most Harry he just needs a little freedom every once and a while to be able to contain some sanity. He's just like you are Harry he just needs a break from the war from the stress. When he's finds it and is ok he'll come back." _I hope oh god I hope. Pleas Sirius come back, come home._

"No Mione that's where you're wrong no matter what I would never leave my soon to be wife that I just found out was pregnant to go out and drink myself shit faced just because the pressure was a little too much. He needs to grow a set of balls and start being the man he needs to be. Or else so help me, godfather or not I'm going to kick his ass."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Harry was always going to try and be my knight and shinning armor even if he didn't have to be. I guess he can't help himself when it comes to these types of matters. But I loved him for it and how could I not. He is my brother my family and I knew this was just one of his ways of showing how much he loves me too.

"I'm utterly shocked Mr. Potter I think that was the one and only time where you actually made some sense that I agree with. May I also say Miss. Granger that your right freedom is just the type of thing Black does needs. But he needs to seek it at the appropriate time. Besides do you honestly believe that if freedom is the thing he seeks he is going to believe he can find that with a witch that is caring his child? Come now Miss. Granger I thought you were a little smarter then that."

I could tell right away who that voice belonged to. It wasn't hard at all once you heard it once you could pick it from a group of people that silky voice of nothing but bitter words of hate and vocal sneer lased to it. The voice that belonged to none other than Professor Severus Snape Potions Master and prominent Death Eater and spy.

"Hello Professor I didn't hear or see you come in."_ Had I I'm sure as hell would have had to agree with Harry about how late it was getting and go straight to my room_.

"Miss Granger do you have any idea what the time is."

I gave a shake of my head but continued to look out the window to try and avoid eye contact. Why the hell was he up anyway? Shouldn't he be in his room planning more ways to torture "The Golden Trio" until graduation?

"Well Miss. Granger I am no authority figure outside of Hogwarts but I must say as someone who knows your current condition. I must advise you to get to bed for the good of your child." _Oh My God is Snape… he couldn't be …could he?_

"Professor if I didn't know better I would say you actually cared about my heath and that of my baby."

The look of Harry's eyes seemed to show the same confusion and surprise I just went through.

"Is this an off day for you Miss. Granger because for the brightest student of Hogwarts your presenting yourself as a dunderhead. Yes you dimwit I care about your heath hell if I didn't do you think I would have saved you in your third year from Lupin. Now off to bed you stupid girl or I will be forced into taking house points off. As for you Potter shut you mouth before a fly goes in there. For myself I'm going to retire for the rest of the night."

The sneer covered to make it seem like he's usual self but his eyes glittered like a child in a candy store. What the hell happened to Severus Snape? He looked almost happy and for no good reason al all. Was he finally turning mad?

"Um...well ok then Professor see you in the morning. Good night Harry." I gave Harry a kiss on the check and fled to my room as fast as I could.

This Snape scared the hell out me.

"Severus what the hell are you up to? You don't go up to anyone and tell him or her to do anything for their better heath. So why with her?"

As soon as I knew Hermione was to her room I confronted Serverus. He and I seemed to reach an agreement of sorts this year. I found out he loved my mom and he found out I was nothing like my father. So now we didn't want to kill each other so much. Though some things did trigger us in ways that when we did piss each other off we went straight for each other's neck.

"What I didn't scare her that bad did I? Come now Harry I am human I have emotions I can experience when they are needed. She shouldn't be waiting on that damn mutt to come home when she's pregnant. She's going to make herself sick doing this. Your damn godfather better get his act together soon. She shouldn't have to go through this. It's bad enough he hasn't even claimed her with a ring yet. What the hell is he waiting for a message from bloody god?"

The look in Snape's eyes was the look he got when he found out I was to go through with what he called a "Suicide attempt" to try and get information from Draco Malfoy. Lets just say it this way: he was pissed and I felt bad for my poor bastard of a godfather. Should he ever really see the wrath Snape showed in his eyes right now: he I hope would know better to run then start something.

"Snape I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with you. She needs a lot better then Sirius and now that the idiot has got her pregnant I think he wants out. So I want you to do me a favor."

"Potter it's like you just read my mind I was going to ask you something as well. Do you have any free time in the morning?"

* * *

A.N: Well that's the first Chapter I hope you liked it.

Please review in the mean time I hope to update soon.

Also I'm in the need of a new Beta.

If anyone feels like they would like to take the challenge of this fanfiction and my other story I have written I would love to talk to you.

Thanks!!


End file.
